Richelle Ryan
Richelle Ryan is the DeMasked Doll X, Black Ranger of the Atomic Blitz Rangers. Character History Early Life Richelle Ryan was born in Rochester, NY on July 11, 1985 and is of Italian descent. Richelle attended Catholic schooling. A self-described "big tomboy", Richelle loved football the most of any sport. Also a self-described "naughty school girl", Richelle lost her virginity between ages 15 and 16. The voluptuous, 5' 4" brunette began her career in the adult entertainment industry first as an exotic dancer. While working as a dancer, Richelle's club invited feature dancers. During this period, she met Gina Lynn and Nikki Benz. After watching DVDs featuring work by Briana Banks and Erik Everhard, Richelle was inspired to look further into a career in the erotic film business. After researching Club Jenna names such as McKenzie Lee on MySpace, Richelle found and signed with the LA Direct agency. Enter Adult Entertainment She shot her first professional scene on her 21st birthday on July 11, 2006. Since then she has worked for Naughty America, BangBros, Brazzers, Reality Kings, Wicked Pictures, 3rd Degree, DDF Network, Hush Hush Entertainment, Team Skeet, New Sensations, West Coast Productions and many more. A multiple-time award nominee, Richelle was nominated in 2016 by the AVN Awards for "Best Group Sex Scene" in Prince the Punisher (2015), starring with Riley Reid, Valentina Nappi, Veruca James, Summer Brielle and their partner Prince Yahshua. The video was also nominated by the 2016 XBiz Awards for "Best Scene in a Gonzo Release". She was also nominated by the AVN Fan Awards in 2016 and in 2017 for "Most Epic Ass". In 2014 and 2015, Richelle won the Nightmoves Fan Awards for "Best Adult Film Star Feature Dancer". Personal life While living in Richmond, Virginia, she danced at the Paper Moon Gentlemen's Club, financing a breast augmentation. After getting offers for modeling she moved out to Los Angeles, California, where she began her career in adult entertainment. Outside of performing, Richelle trains five times a week, focusing on cardio, abs and legs. Richelle also practices yoga. She enjoys watching gangster movies including Casino (1995) and A Bronx Tale (1993). As a sports fan, Richelle often watches the ESPN channel. She also enjoys watching Shark Tank (2009). Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz to be added DeMasked Doll X DeMasked Doll X= Arsenal *Dragon Changer *Atomic Train Changer *X Rod Sword Zords *Atomic Train Changer **Atomic Silverzord **Atomic Goldzord *Atomic Bulletzord *Atomic Dieselzord |-| SuperDeMasked Doll X= Arsenal *Superior Magnum Zords *Atomic SirenStriker Behind the Scenes *She Favorite adult film stars are Jill Kelly and Peter North. *She Favorite dream car is the Bentley GT convertible. *She the fan of the reality series Jersey Shore (2009) and its stars Paul 'Pauly D' DelVecchio (a.k.a. "Pauly D") and Nicole Polizzi (a.k.a. "Snooki"). See Also *Real Richelle Ryan @ Boobpeida (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT!) *Noël Takao - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Fictional Charater Category:1985 Briths Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Atomic Blitz Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Additional Rangers Category:Transformation period Era Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger